A Doctor Who Christmas
by Xayhra
Summary: This is 3 (or maybe 4) unrelated Xmas Doctor Who one-shots. First is an AU where the (10th) Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Jackie, and Donna celebrate Xmas. Second is Donna and Ten going to a planet where the people sometimes look like Xmas trees. Third is 10 explaining Xmas on Gallifrey to Rose, which is religious so if you are not a Christian, you probably won't want to read. Merry Xmas!
1. Chapter 1

**So first of the Christmas one-shots. It's a Christmas where Rose is actually home to celebrate Christmas with her mom, Mickey, and the Doctor. Bit of an AU too because Donna is here too. Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. (Would be a nice Christmas present though.)**

Rose unlocked the door to her and her Mom's flat and called, "Hey, Mom! I'm home!"

Jackie Tyler ran out of her bedroom and flung her arms around her daughter. "Oh, you're home for Christmas! Now, don't go destroying London while you're here." She looked around. "Where's that Doctor of yours? Off and left you, has he?"

"You wish!" The Doctor called as he entered the flat. Mickey and a red-headed woman Jackie had never seen before entered behind him. "I was just getting Mickey and Donna here."

Jackie reached out and shook Donna's proffered hand. "Hello, I'm Jackie Tyler, Rose's mom. Did you travel with the Doctor?"

"Oh, I still do. He picked me up a few months back. I think it's 'cause he's jealous of my hair."

"Oh, come on! I've never been ginger!"

"That's 'cause you'd become too hot-headed!" Rose said, laughing at the Doctor's expression.

"Oi, why don't you just buy hair dye?" Donna asked.

Th Doctor rolled his eyes. "And ruin this awesome hair? I don't think so. I'll just wait until my next regeneration."

"Which is going to be a long way off, right?" Mickey cut in.

The Doctor grinned. "It better. Now, presents!"

They grinned back and Rose started handing out presents as they talked and laughed for the rest of the night.

**Well, hope you liked it! Please review! Merry Christmas again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**These two would have been up yesterday, but FF Net was being screwy for some reason. Second one-shot. This the Doctor and Donna on the planet where the people can look like Christmas trees. Hopefully it is not stupid like it sounds. Hope you like it! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Silly Putty.**

Donna and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS-straight into a dense and very bright forest.

"Oi, spaceman, what planet has trees that are basically made of colorful lights?" Donna asked as she pulled at a leaf on a tree that looked like a rainbow light-covered oak.

"Don't pull that off!" The Doctor warned as Donna pulled a little harder on the leaf. Donna let go. "These aren't trees. They're-"

"No!" Donna interrupted. "You're telling me these trees are aliens?!"

The Doctor grinned boyishly at her astonishment. "Meet the Axclorirof! They live inside trees, sorta like those tree nymphs of yours. They look like those . . . things you have at Christmas . . . . Elves! That's it!"

Donna snorted. "Do they where red and green and help Santa make presents in his workshop too?"

The Doctor's grin widened. "I am Santa."

Donna's jaw hit the floor. "Oh. My. God! Really?! You're joking!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. Pickup Sticks and red Silly Putty when you were eight. Wanna see my workshop?"

His companion laughed. "Do I ever!" They turned back to the TARDIS and the Doctor ushered her in, chatting on about one of his favorite Christmases.

**Hopefully pretty good. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So third, and last probably. Unless you want me to write the fourth. I'll tell you my idea for it at the end. Anyway, this one is the Doctor telling Rose about Christmas on Gallifrey. It is mildly religious, so if you are not a Christian, you probably won't want to read this one. Not saying you can't. You're perfectly welcome to. Please don't leave me flames just 'cause you aren't a Christian though. At any rate, hope you enjoy! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Rose frowned as a thought occurred to her. She was sitting on the bench in the TARDIS with her feet propped up on the controls. The Doctor was glaring down at his suit jacket, picking at a stain that had appeared sometime in their last journey on planet Neherim. "You know all these Christmases we've been through, yeah?" she asked.

The Doctor glanced at her. "Yeah," he replied, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Well, we were so busy saving the world that we've never gotten Christmas gifts for each other."

The tall, skinny man across from her shrugged. "We haven't, have we?" he murmered. Then his face filled with glee. "Did you know that Christmas in Gallifrey takes place in April?"

"You're kidding!" Rose exclaimed, forgetting where she had been going with her previous statement. "I thought Christmas was only an earth thing!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. We all go back-well, most of us-to the night Jesus was born. We draw straws before we go and one of us has to be the last person in the inn. I did that once, pretty fun. But the other times we become the wise men!"

Rose looked slightly shocked. "That's amazing! But I thought there were only three wise men?"

"Nah, we're actually not told how many wise men there were." He grinned then. "Wanna go take up the last room in the inn?"

Rose grinned back and off they went to that little inn in Bethlehem on the night the King of Kings was born.

**So my idea for a fourth Christmas one-shot is the Doctor as a child in Gallifrey on Christmas. Tell me if you think I should write it. I won't if no one says they want me to. At any rate, Merry Christmas! Please review!**


End file.
